


From Mirrors to Puzzles

by Hikari_and_Yami



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, M/M, Puzzleshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 11:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10898415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikari_and_Yami/pseuds/Hikari_and_Yami
Summary: Yami appears. Yuugi has an existential crisis. PWP.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic 8 years ago, back in 2009 (GROSS that 2009 was 8 years ago, bro. I'm ancient and dying, probably). 
> 
> It's an oldie... but it's a goodie, I think. I'm not really going to go through the whole thing and re-write it, though my writing has definitely evolved since it was originally written. Just enjoy it in all its original glory. 
> 
> Obviously, it's puzzleshipping, cause it's all I know.

A mirror.

You leave me alone for three weeks to fend for myself: manage the shop, cook my own meals, keep the house clean. I do all that and, as a reward, you bring me back a mirror.

"I got it from an antique shop in Egypt."

"Oh?" I say and glance at the long, full-length body mirror that's rusting on the corners and has spiraling cracks along the glass from top to bottom. "That's really thoughtful of you, Jii-chan."

He waves his hand, brushing off my gratitude. "It was the least I could do. Now you can show it off to those friends of yours. Not many teenagers have antique possessions from Egypt, you know."

I force a smile. "Well, I guess I should go put it in my room," –  _in the dumpster out back_ — "and hang it up on my wall somewhere," –  _push the dumpster of a cliff—_ I say _._

"That's my boy!" He brushes his graying hair back with the palm of hand. "I'll be in the shop!"

"Okay, Jii-chan." I curl my hands around the waist of the mirror frame and lift it up. For being twice my size, it is relatively light. However, I still struggle up the stairs with it and practically drag it into my room. I lean it up against my wall and glance at my window. I wonder what my grandpa would say if it accidentally fell out of it.

I slide my gaze back to the mirror and examine it. Well, first off, it was ugly. No, I take that back. It was hideous. And it looked like a death trap, the way all the metal edges stuck out. Why ever my grandpa thought of me when he saw it, I'll never know.

I turn my eyes towards the ceiling and let loose a sigh. It's only when I go to walk away that I notice a color flash in the mirror. One that is specifically void in my apparel.

Red.

Instantly, my eyes lock back onto my reflection. I search every spot on me; my clothes, my face, my sneakers. But I cannot find anything out of place. Yet, something still feels off. I know I saw red, but when I look at my reflection, everything is the color it should be.

I lean forward, lift my right hand, and watch as my reflection raises it's left. I lower my hand back to my side, and my reflection copies. The movements are in sync, perfect. So, why am I not satisfied?

I see a flicker of amusement flash in my reflection's eyes. Odd. I wasn't exactly in a humorous mood. I lean even closer, until I am a breath away from my reflection. I squint my eyes, and examine the face before me. I breathe.

"Boo."

"Ahhh!"

I run so fast that I stumble over my own feet and almost fall, but I catch my balance and race to the door, only to have it snap shut and lock, all on its own. My heart is racing so fast that I don't even take a moment to think about the improbability of a door closing by itself. Instead, I press my back against the wooden threshold and glance at the mirror, which so happens to have absolutely no reflection, even though it's still facing me.

Great. Now I'm a vampire.

A deep chuckle sounds from above me and, when my neck snaps back, I'm staring at a transparent mirror image of myself.

"You're funny," it says, in a voice meant only for dreams.

And just like that the fear steams out of me, and I realize that the only thing I need to worry about is my state of mind.

"I'm hallucinating," I say, and I slowly back away from the door to get a better look at said hallucination.

That's when I notice a few differences between myself and my levitating reflection. For one, there is too much blond in his hair. His eyes are different, too. A sparkling crimson that's light, yet dark at the same time. He floats with one leg across the other, as if he's sitting in some invisible chair that I cannot see. He cups his elbow with one hand, and places the other beneath his chin as he watches me, obviously amused.

"I can assure you that I am no hallucination."

"Uh-huh." I rub my head, positive that I have hit it against something. Hard.

While I'm dealing with the fact that I'm having a mental breakdown, he looks around at my room. Then back at me. "What are you doing?" he asks when he sees me talking to myself.

I look up at him. "I'm _trying_ to figure out how to get rid of you."

He laughs. "Now _why_ would you want to go and do a thing like that, Yuugi?"

I stare at him for a moment, shocked that he knows my name, but then remember how this is all in my imagination. "I obviously haven't gotten that much sleep lately," I say to myself, and massage my temples in soothing motions.

"Hmm," is all he says, and then he goes back to surveying my bedroom.

I can't deal with this right now. And I don't know exactly how to make hallucinations go away, so I am at a loss of what I should do. I think back to all the movies I've seen and settle on the comforting fact that it's probably just stress.

Well, that or insanity of course.

But maybe, just _maybe_ , my exams and school projects were finally getting to me.

I probably just needed a nice, quiet walk through the park to clear my head.  

"I'm going out to get some fresh air," I finally tell him. "And when I get back, _you're_ not going to be here."

He turns his eyes to me, and the russet color shimmers with what I can only guess is amusement. "On the contrary, I am here to stay."

I scoff and walk over to the bed to grab my coat. "That's what you think," I snap at him.

I head back to my bedroom door and pull at the handle. Then, I realize that it's still locked. I glare at the door and yank it again, but to no avail. While the frantic part of my mind is contemplating how in the world a hallucination could lock a _real_ door, the other, more logical part of my mind is telling me that the door is just stuck, and I'm not pulling hard enough.

"I keep telling you that I am not a hallucination, Yuugi. If you ask, then I will open the door."

I ignore him and pull again, certain that there has to be a logical explanation for this. I hear him sigh behind me and snap his fingers. "You are rather stubborn," he tells me, and when I pull at the handle again, the door opens smoothly in front of me. I don't hesitate, and by the time I am outside of my house and the cool wind breezes past my face, I wonder just how hard I hit my head.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't take up Jou's offer for a ride, but instead walk home. It gives me time to think about the fact that for the last week, Yami has been making my life a living hell.

Yeah, Yami, that's his name.

And that's about all I know about him. Most nights, I just spend ignoring him, but it's harder to do than you would think. For one, Yami does not like being ignored. Here arises a problem. And the fact that he's rather vocal about his protests concerning my silent treatment doesn't help much either.

The reason I don't talk to him is because if I did, then I would be admitting that he is perhaps more than just a figment of my imagination. Besides, denial is so much more fun.

Life, as you can imagine, has gotten rather hectic lately. It's hard to enjoy going to the movies with your friends when you think you're losing your mind. It's hard to study for tests when you're in the midst of a mental breakdown. It's even hard to talk to grandpa, just because I'm afraid of telling him the real reason I've been so quiet lately.

I exhale deeply and walk inside my house, hanging up my coat on the hook next to the door. I don't even glance his way as I stalk into my room and plop down on my bed. I blame him entirely for the fact that I couldn't enjoy the movies.

I admit, it makes me feel slightly better.

"Still trying to convince yourself that I'm a hallucination?" he asks, and I can sense him sit down on the edge of my bed, though he makes no noise, not even a dent in the stupid mattress.

"Yup," I say, popping the _p_.

"And how's that working out for you?"

"Not as well as I'd hoped," I answer honestly.

With a groan, I roll over onto my back and look at him. He sits with his arms and legs crossed, and has an air of superiority that irritates me to no end. I take a deep breath, and decide that maybe a little conversation wouldn't hurt.

"Okay, let's just say that I'm _not_ hallucinating," I say. "Then what does that make you?"

Yami shrugs his shoulders, but his eyes sparkle. He is obviously content that I am not ignoring him tonight. "I am but a mere spirit, you could say. Not nearly as exciting as being a vampire or genie with magical powers, but I survive."

I hesitate. Then, I prop my elbows near my hips on the bed and lean up to stare at him. "Are you trying to be funny?" I ask him. 

He blinks at me. "I do not believe so."

I heave a sigh and turn to stare at the ceiling. "I wonder what high power I pissed off today," I mumble.

At the remark, Yami raises an inquisitive eyebrow. "Are you always so troubled, little one?" he questions. 

"No, not really," I say, shrugging. "Just on those occasions when spirits magically appear out of mirrors in my room."

Yami pauses. "Does that happen frequently?" he inquires. 

I slide my gaze to him. "I _swear_ you're making fun of me."

Yami smirks. "Perhaps," he says, and his eyes glint in the dim light of my room.

Part of me wants to strangle him, the other part wants to smother him with a pillow. As I think this, his smirk widens, and I glare at him to let him know that he is already on thin ice. "How did you know my name?" I ask him. "When you first appeared," I clarify.

"I heard your grandfather mention it on our way here," he answers.

I am surprised by this, and it shows on my face. "So, you like, live in that mirror?"

He nods slightly. "Yes."

I knew I should have thrown it off a cliff. "Oh."

A muscle tics in Yami's cheek, and I know that he's reading my thoughts. Apparently, he can do that. "I'm going to bed," I announce, signaling that I am finished with the conversation. I reach over to switch off the lamp.

"Very well," Yami says, but he doesn't move an inch. I stare at him.

"Don't tell me you're going to watch me all night." I pause, and add dryly: "... _again_."

Yami lifts both eyebrows to his hairline. "Would you prefer if I slept outside?" he asks. 

Actually, yes. "Well, as long as you're not watching me, I don't care where you sleep."

Yami looks to the wall, opposite the bed, and purses his lips. "I'm not tired," he announces. 

I shut my eyes and can already feel a headache coming on. "And what would you like me to do about that?" I say. 

He shrugs, nonchalant. "Keep me entertained," he suggests. 

"I can't exactly do that while I'm sleeping, Yami."

"Then don't sleep," he says, and he's completely serious.

My eyebrow twitches, and I crack an eye open to stare at him. "I need to. _I_ have school in the morning."

"So, what do you suggest _I_ do?" he asks, and once again, I think he's making fun of me.

I close my eyes and turn on my side, away from him. "I don't know, Yami," I sigh. "Read a book or something. Learn to speak a different language."

"I can speak eight."

"Of course you can, Yami," I say, and pull the covers up. "Now let me go to bed."

I more sense than feel him get up, but I can definitely feel it when his breath blows against the shell of my ear. "As you wish, Yuu-chan," Yami says, and I can hear the smirk in his voice. And then he is gone, just as a wave of heat creeps up to my cheeks.


	3. Chapter 3

So, here's the problem.

Yami can read my mind.

I am not particularly a fan of this. He tells me that we have a connection of sorts, but when I ask him why, he shrugs. On most days, we just leave it at that, but I am beginning to feel vulnerable. I need some privacy of my own, and it's not fair that he can intrude on my personal thoughts any time he wants. And so as I walk up to where he is sitting on my bed, I cross my arms and tell him this. But then, before he can respond, I ask him a question that's been bothering me for a while.

"If we have a connection," I say, "then why can't I read _your_ mind?"

Yami raises his eyebrows and blinks at me. "Well, technically, you can."

" _What?"_

Yami sits a little straighter and mimics my movements, crossing his arms over his chest. "Well, this bond works both ways, Yuu-chan," he says calmly.

You know, he calls me that on purpose. I swear he does. Just because he knows that it makes me blush. "So, why can't I hear your thoughts?" I hesitate. "Not that I really want to know what goes through your head."

"For one, you're not trying hard enough," Yami tells me, then he tilts his head. "Secondly, I have been shielding my thoughts from you." He grins, and a glint flickers in his russet eyes. "I can't be corrupting you just yet."

For the sake of my patience and sanity alone, I ignore his last comment. I uncross one arm and bring my hand up to rest over my eyes, massaging my temples with my thumb and fingers in circular motions. "So," I begin slowly, "you've been blocking your thoughts from me this whole time?"

"Yes," he answers honestly.

"Wait, wait, wait," I say, closing my eyes. "So, you're telling me that while you've been reading my mind like an open book this _entire_ time, you have been blocking your own thoughts from _me_?"

He blinks again, confused. "I believe I already answered this question, Yuu-chan."

My face heats up again, but I can't tell if it's from the blush or from the vexation running through my veins. "How do I block my thoughts from you?"

"Now, why would you want to do that, Yuu-"

"Call me that again, and I'm throwing you _and_ that mirror out the window."

Yami pauses; he's not sure if I am kidding. To tell you the truth, neither am I. It's silent for a moment, and when he gets up from the bed, he makes sure to flash me an engaging smile. "Do you really want to know?" he asks, but he's just teasing me. I shoot him my best glare, and he takes it as an answer. "Very well, then," he chuckles. "Who am I to deny you anything?"

I sigh at his endless charm. "Well, as far as I'm concerned, I'm still crazy and you're still a hallucination. I'm just going along with this."

Yami laughs out loud at this. "You are so stubborn, Yuugi," he comments, and then he goes back to the discussion at hand. "It is not all that hard to use our mind link properly and, over time, it'll get easier for you to do so."

He was right about one thing; it wasn't that hard to use. However, by the end of the first half an hour, some of my thoughts were still leaking through to him. But it would do for now. At the very least, I could keep some of my more private thoughts to myself.

"I'm heading out," I say, after we are done. I grab my jacket and rake a hand through my hair, my fingers pulling at a few knots. I glance at him. "I suppose you're going to be here when I get back."

Yami sighs, annoyed. "Well, where do you suggest I go, Yuu-" he stops at the look I give him, and then watches me as I approach the mirror. "Yes, I will be here when you return," he says. "But what do you expect me to do till then?"

"I don't know, Yami," I say, shrugging. "Don't you have a ninth language to learn?"

Yami looks over to me and scowls. "You see your friends every day at school," he argues. "You should just stay here for the day."

I roll my eyes, as I continue to brush out my hair with my palm, flattening stray ebony tresses into the top of my head. "But who are you to deny me anything?" I mock him, my eyes glued to the mirror. Through the glass, I can see Yami's lips curve into a smirk. He walks up behind me, but I am trying my best to ignore him, just because I know he hates it.

I realize too late how close he is, and everything inside me goes perfectly still when he bends down to my ear. "See you when you get back, Yuu-chan."

"Yami!" I scold and spin around on my heel, but he is already gone. I look back at the mirror and glare at my reflection. "Bastard," I mutter under my breath, and turn to leave. A deep chuckle resonates in my room, but I'm already out my door before I can hear anything else.


	4. Chapter 4

As I stare at my reflection in the mirror, I button up the shirt I'm wearing and adjust the collar. I have invited Jou and Honda over my house for a study session. We all have a test coming up, and they need serious guidance. I, being their friend, agreed to help them. But as I fix my shirt and glance at Yami sitting on my bed, I cannot believe that I am going through with this.

"So you know the rules, right?" I ask, and I turn to look at him.

He shifts his eyes to me and winks. "Yes, Yuu-chan."

"Stop calling me that!" I yell at him, as my face begins to heat up.

His lips curve in an amused smirk. "Very well, Yuugi."

"Okay," I breathe, then I turn back to the mirror. It's just a simple get together with my friends. Nothing's going to go wrong. Yami's going to behave, and everything is going to go according to plan. I can do this. I can do this.

"I'm sure you can."

"And stop reading my mind!"

At this, he blinks at me. "Am I allowed to have no fun at all tonight?" he asks, but I ignore him.

"Just behave," I tell him. "I don't want any mishaps. Is that clear?"

He smirks and looks back at the wall. "Crystal."

I sigh and continue to straighten out my clothes. That's when I see the lamp on my nightstand jiggle. I turn to look at it. It moves again. What the-

"Yami!" I shout when it lifts up to hover a good inch above my nightstand. I shift my irritated gaze to him, and he meets my eye.

"Yes?" he asks, as though he's doing nothing wrong. I look down at his outstretched hand, to his index finger which is pointing to said floating lamp.

"What the hell are you doing?" I exclaim.

He shrugs. "I'm bored," he explains, as though that is reason enough to go all psycho-paranormal on me.

"You didn't tell me you could do that?" I say, pointing at the lamp.

"You didn't ask."

I huff. "Well, what happened to not having any magical powers?"

He chuckles at me. "I can levitate objects," Yami says. "Doesn't seem very magical to me. It's not like I can turn people into animals."

"What about walking through mirrors and reading minds?" I ask. "I think those certainly fall under that category."

He looks blankly at me and lowers the lamp back down to the nightstand. "Correction," he says. "I can only walk through _that_ mirror because it is my home. And, secondly, I cannot read people's minds. I can only read _your_ mind."

"Well, aren't I lucky?" I say, and before he can retort, someone knocks on my bedroom door. I snap my eyes to him. "Go hide," I tell him.

He raises his eyebrows at my hand gestures as I shoo him away, and then gets up with a drawn-out sigh. I wait until he crosses my room, and glare at him when he stops right in front of me, leaning down to my level. His eyes are sparkling, just like they always do when he's up to no good. I open my mouth to question him, but another sharp knock stops me. I look at the door, then back to him. "Well?" I say impatiently. "What are you waiting for?"

He smiles charmingly. "Nothing," he says. "I just like looking at you."

I scowl at him. "I think you do plenty of that while I'm sleeping." I point to the mirror. "Now go."

He laughs lightly, but listens and walks through the glass as though it's not even there. This doesn't even surprise me anymore. I stare at my reflection, and it actually looks like me, but I know better.

"Yug'," someone calls out, and I turn to the door. "Are you in there?"

I glance at the mirror once more, then nod. "Yeah, come in, guys."

God, I can't believe I'm doing this.

 

* * *

 

An hour passed, and I was beyond ecstatic.

We were just about wrapping up our study session, and without one peep from Yami. It made me think. Maybe he wasn't as bad as I thought. Maybe I was being too hard on him. Just because I have insecurities about my sanity doesn't mean I should take it out on him.

Not a second after I think this, I see something flicker in the corner of my eyes. I immediately look at the mirror, but see nothing. I exhale the breath I was holding and look back at Honda and Jou, both seated on beanie bags, from my spot on the bed.

I was just overreacting.

Everything was fine. Nothing was wro-

Suddenly, I feel every curse word I ever knew course through my mind. Because there, on the surface of my desk, is Yami, sitting cross-legged and smirking at me. That mother-

"Where'd you get that mirror from, Yuugi?"

As I look back down at Honda, I try not to make it obvious that I am contemplating murder. "A gift," I answer simply.

Jou turns his head to the side to look at it, too, and I thank every God out there that my desk is on the _other_ side of my room. "That thing looks dangerous," Jou snickers, and I see Yami narrow his eyes.

I flash him a warning glare. _Don't you dare_.

"Yeah, " Honda agrees. "It's rusting on the sides, too. You could seriously hurt yourself on those edges, man."

I can see Yami's eyes narrow even further, and I almost slap my hand over my eyes.

My friends are talking trash about Yami's home. Oh, God.

I chance a glance at Yami, who is now standing, eyes glittering like a thousand diamonds. I raise an eyebrow in his direction, wondering what he's up to. I watch him stretch out his arm in our direction. I stop dead.

He wouldn't.

Yami opens his hands and gestures to Jou's beanie bag chair.

My eyes double in size.

He _would!_

"Yug', that thing looks like it could shatter any second. Gift or not, I think you should trash it."

I'm only partially listening to Jou and, when I see his beanie bag lift an inch or two off the ground, I can feel my eye twitch with annoyance.

Jou doesn't even notice that he is practically floating. Granted, it's not very noticeable, but to me it is, and Yami knows it. "Oh, yes, that's a good idea, Jou!" I say loudly, keeping both Jou and Honda's attention completely on me. "Better yet, maybe I should throw it off a cliff!"

That gets Yami.

He stops and looks at me, asking if I'm serious.

I continue. "Yeah, it's been causing me problems lately, so I just might have to get rid of it if it doesn't _stop_ what it's _doing_ this _instant_."

Yami scowls at me, then reluctantly sets Jou's beanie bag back on the floor.

He disappears then, and the anxiety bubble in my stomach dissipates. I sigh lightly and turn back to my friends, only to realize that they are both staring at me like I'm crazy. 

Slowly, Jou blinks at me. "Uh, you okay, Yug'?"

No. "Yup. Perfect."

"Ya sure? You need me to do anythin' for you?"

Save me! "I'm sure, Jou. I'm fine."

"Alright, man," he says, and he gets up, slinging his bag over his shoulder. Honda copies the action. "See ya tomorrow."

"Bye, guys." I follow them to the door and wave until they are out of sight. The moment I lock my door, I turn and glare at Yami who's currently laying down on my bed, staring at the ceiling with a smirk.

"They seemed nice," he comments quietly.

"You!" I shout, and I stalk to my bed and pick up a pillow. Then I crawl on top of him and push it down onto his face. I hear him chuckle through the fabric, and it's then that I remember that he's a spirit, thus he doesn't need oxygen to survive. Damnit.

I feel his hands curl around my wrists to lift my hands up. He peeks at me from underneath the pillow that's still clasped firmly in my grasp. "Yuu-chan, this affection you show me is most endearing."

"I'll show you affection," I growl and try to put the pillow back on his face. But he is stronger than me and holds me still, before suddenly flipping me over. Somehow I wind up underneath him, with one of his knees in between my legs and the other beside my hip. He breathes over my face - _on_ _purpose -_ and I instantly heat up. My bangs flutter with his breath, and they fall over my eyes. But that doesn't prevent me from seeing the way Yami is looking at me, ruby eyes smoldering and as hot as lava. I can feel the grip on my wrists tighten slightly as he leans closer to me, and his lips hover over mine. He smirks, and I manage a glare at him.

"Goodnight, Yuu-chan," he whispers, and then he pulls away, and I feel cold. I actually shiver at the loss of heat. He sits up straight, then I blink, and he's gone. I continue to stare into space for a while, in a utter daze. Then, I roll over onto my stomach and shove my face in the same pillow that was _supposed_ to put an end to my endless headaches. I glance at the mirror and narrow my eyes.

He is such a bastard.


	5. Chapter 5

"Yami, stop it!"

"I'm not doing anything."

"You're staring at me."

"... So?"

"So, stop it."

Yami sighs, but turns his gaze elsewhere. I feel my body relax, now that's its not subject to scrutiny, and look back at my text book. After a minute or two, I become uncomfortable in my sitting position on my bed so, putting the book down on the mattress, I lay down on my stomach and allow my legs to kick back and forth in the air. I use my hands to support my head, balling them into fists against my cheeks. I only get to problem four before I feel eyes searching my face. I look up quickly and glance at Yami, but his head is turned downwards, and a smirk is pulling at his lips. I glare at him.

"Yami," I warn.

He shifts his eyes to me, and smiles charmingly. "Can you blame me for staring at you, Yuu-chan?" he asks softly. "You are, after all, extraordinarily beautiful."

A red blush, probably darker than his eyes, fills my cheeks, and I can't even think of a smart reply. "Uh... thank you," I murmur.

His eyes sparkle at my words.

He gets up from his chair and moves to sit on the bed, leaning against the bed post in front of me. I flash him a suspicious glare, and he smirks. "You think I'm up to no good?" he asks, but its more of a statement than a question.

I scoff. "You're always up to no good."

He shrugs his shoulders and crosses his arms. "Perhaps."

I chuckle a little at him and turn back to my homework. Every few minutes or so, I glance at him to see his eyes averted, as he tries his hardest not to smile.

Doing homework has never been so much fun.


	6. Chapter 6

I tell myself that the reason I'm in such a rush to get home today (as I have been for the past few weeks) is because I have so much work to do. I tell myself that my grades are slacking, and I need to get home as fast as I can to study. I tell myself that it has nothing to do with Yami. And, as I walk through the doors of my bedroom and spot six more transparent figures in my room than before at an equally transparent table playing poker, I tell myself that I am going to kill him.

"I fold," one of them says, then pushes back his snow-white hair with his hand. "And you cheat."

"No, I don't," Yami says, not yet registering my presence as I stand in the threshold of my room, jaw slack, and bag fallen to the floor. "I'm just better than you."

"Bakura," another one of them says, and the white-haired spirit turns his head. "Look at what I found."

"Marik, put that back," Yami hisses through his teeth. "That's Yuugi's favorite necklace."

"It's gold," Bakura comments as he examines it. He picks it up by its chain and narrows his eyes at the heart-shaped locket at the bottom. It's the one that my grandfather gave me when I was little. Yami's right. It is my favorite. But how he knows this, I have no idea.

Yami stands up from his translucent chair and holds his hand out, palm open. "If you don't give it to me this instant, I will personally-"

I haven't made a sound yet, but one of them looks my way. Then, not taking her eyes off me, she murmurs something. Immediately, Yami stops and his head snaps up. His eyes home in on mine, and they widen slightly in surprise, but that's the only sign he makes that shows me he knows he's in trouble. Soon, all of them are looking at me, but all I'm looking at is Yami.

"Oh, hey, aibou." He glances at his friends, takes the necklace from their hands, then looks back at me with a sheepish smile. "Uh, how was school?"

The shock finally evaporates from my core, and immediately a burst of heat fills my face. "What the hell is going on, Yami?"

Yami opens his mouth, but then thinks better of it. "Nothing," he eventually says.

And that's when I officially snap. "Alright. Everybody, _OUT!"_

"Now, Yuugi," Yami soothes, and slowly puts his cards face down on the table. "Let's be reasonable about this."

"What is this, Yami, a _let's hang out in Yuugi's room spirit convention_. Out!" I yell, and they all stand up, muttering profanities under their breath. They swarm around the mirror and take turns stepping through and, sadly, this doesn't surprise me. I see Yami creeping towards the mirror as well and narrow my eyes.

"Not you!" I point to him and beckon him towards me. "You stay."

His friends flash him an apologetic look before disappearing through. When its only me and him, I cross my arms and stare at him. He gives me his most charming smile, and I admit, it almost had me for a second.

"Yuu-chan-"

"Oh, no. That's not going to work this time, Yami," I tell him, and I take the necklace in his palm from him, placing it around my neck and clasping the ends together. "You throw parties while I'm out?" I ask him when I'm done.

Yami huffs indignantly. "Well, it does get rather boring around here when you're gone." He shifts his weight onto one foot and rakes his fingers through his unruly mane. "And it wasn't a party. It was just a few friends."

"Uh-huh." I uncross my arms, and pick my book bag up from the floor. "Well, I really don't want to have to explain to my grandfather why there are seven spirits playing poker in my room. One is bad enough."

I dump my bag onto my bed and watch as Yami settles down on the edge, regal as always. "If you would just stay home and keep me company then there wouldn't be a problem."

"As much as I would like to just stay home and sleep all day, _I_ have responsibility," I say, raising an eyebrow. "Do you even know what that means?"

Yami bristles. "Of course I do," he tells me. " _I_ was the Pharaoh of Egypt."

"Mhm. So was I." He knows I'm mocking him, but he doesn't comment, and instead just settles for glaring at the opposite wall. I sigh and, opening one of my text books, I sit down next to him.

He glances at me, surprised. He then looks at my open book and peers over at the pages. "What is that?" he asks, genuinely curious.

"Advanced Calculus," I answer.

"Interesting."

"Not really." I look up at him and notice that he's moved closer to me. I scoot away, scowling. "I need to do my homework, Yami."

He smirks and shifts closer to me. "Okay," he says. "Then do it."

"I can't do it if you're breathing down my neck the whole time," I tell him and move away a few more inches. I mentally curse when I realize that I am on the edge of my bed, with no more space to run.

Yami knows this, too, and a predatory gleam highlights his eyes as he closes the space between us, until I am nearly falling off the edge. "You don't like when I'm close to you, Yuu-chan?" he asks.

I give him my best glare, hopefully to distract him from the large blush creeping up my face. "Not when I'm trying to do my homework."

Yami's smirk widens, but he slowly pulls away and, for that, I breathe out a sigh of relief. "You can do it later," Yami says suddenly, standing to his feet. "Now, lets go. I'm bored."

I shake my head, putting my book to the side. "And what exactly do you plan to do, Yami? You can't just walk around like that."

Yami hesitates, then looks away from me, towards the window. "I can choose who can and who can't see me," he says quietly.

At the comment, my jaw drops, and if it wasn't for the fact that it would probably hurt me more than him, I would have tackled him to the ground. "You could have told me that when Honda and Jou came over!" I yell at him. "I was freaking out the whole time thinking they were gonna see you!"

Something in Yami's face changes, and since the first time I've met him, he looks completely serious. "Well, you'll learn that there is more to me than meets the eye, Yuugi," he says, and then he takes my hands and pulls me up from the bed. "Now," he says, and there is once again a smirk on his face, "where shall we go?"


	7. Chapter 7

That evening I had taken Yami around town. Every single person we had passed thought I was talking to myself and, to top it off, Yami insisted on playing pranks on unsuspecting bystanders.

All in all, I don't think I've ever laughed so much in my life.

So, yeah, Yami is a flirtatious troublemaker, who likes to annoy me for no reason and loves nothing more than to make me blush. But as the days pass and the time I spend with him increases, I am starting to realize that I wouldn't want it any other way.

A few nights after our adventure, I'm laying down on the edge of my bed. Yami sits cross-legged besides me, his back against the wall as he reads a book he 'found' though I'm not stupid enough to believe him. But then again, that's what I get for leaving him alone in the library for more than five minutes.

I have school tomorrow, meaning I'm supposed to be sleeping by now.

But, for some reason, I can't.

And so I watch him.

I scan his face, observing the slanted lines that make up his eyes, which are narrowed in concentration and, not for the first time since I've met him, I notice how beautiful he is.

"What are you reading?" I ask out of the blue.

He doesn't even look up at me. "A book," he answers.

I roll my eyes at him, and he smirks because he's being difficult on purpose. 

I go back to staring then, and I think...

I think that there's still a lot that I don't know about him, like if he really was the Pharaoh of Egypt like he claims, or if he will stay like this forever, transparent, for only me to see. 

But what I do know is that I can't imagine waking up in the morning and finding him gone from my life. 

And I wonder...

Is that what love feels like?


	8. Chapter 8

I drum my fingers against my desk, as my eyes watch the hands on the clock move as slowly as possible. Its ticking is so loud that it almost drowns out the teacher's voice. 

I tear my eyes from the clock to look down at my notes. Or rather, my doodles. I wonder why Yami's name is on here more than my own, but decide that it's only because I think he has an interesting name.

 _Darkness_.

I love to say it, even if it's just in my head. I love the way it sounds, the way it rolls off my tongue. But it's just the name. That's all I like...

Yeah, that's all.

I jump when the clock cries out with it's awful shrill and tell myself that I should zone out a lot more often if I want the time to go by. I get up and pack my things, then swing my bag over my shoulder. I almost reach the door when someone calls out for me.

But I want to go.

I want to pretend that I haven't heard them and go home, where Yami is waiting for me to yell at him for breaking the microwave or messing up my room or going through my diary.

But, instead, I turn around and smile when one of my closest friends rushes up to me and grins. "Hi, Yuugi. How was the history test?"

I shrug. "Okay, I guess." Then I chuckle, "I didn't get as much studying as I'd hoped to, though."

"Oh?" she says. "Why not? Were you too busy?"

I open my mouth, but the words get caught in my throat. I didn't study, because I was teaching Yami how to play Duel Monsters. I didn't study, because I had spent the evening laughing and talking to him about absolutely nothing. I didn't study, because I was too busy falling in love.

"I... forgot," I manage. I look at her. "But I have to get home and help Grandpa with the shop and...stuff."

She nods. "Okay, sure. But, um... before you go, I was wondering if you were doing anything tonight. You know, later. After the shop closes."

I try to think if I have anything planned, but my minds draws a blank. "Uh, I don't think so," I tell her. "Why, do you need me for something?"

"Well," she says, looking down at her feet. "I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to go out somewhere... alone... with me?"

It takes me a moment to figure out what she means. "You mean, like a date?" I clarify.

When she nods, everything inside me goes perfectly still. We have been friends since I can remember, and there was even a time that I had a crush on her. But nothing's the same anymore. I don't like her in that way. I don't like anyone in that way, except for Yami. That's a secret all my own though, and when I see the hope shimmering in her eyes, I wonder if it'll be okay to say yes just this once. She is my friend, and I don't want to let her down, but is it okay to go out with her when all I'll be doing is thinking about Yami the entire time?

I don't think it is.

And I mean to tell her this, but when I open my mouth, another answer comes out.

"Sure. Why not?"


	9. Chapter 9

Yami can tell there is something wrong. He knew from the moment I stepped in the house and dropped my bag by the door.

For the majority of the night, I manage to evade all of his probing questions. The thing about Yami, though, is that he doesn't let anything go. Thus, I spend some quality time with my grandpa, who goes on and on about the weather, politics, and everything else that old people talk about when given the chance to.

When it nears eight o' clock, I sneak into my bedroom, which is really pointless when you think about it, but I do it anyways. I try to keep quiet as I walk to my closet, intent on grabbing a clean shirt to wear for my date. I slowly open the door and when it creaks I quickly glance around, positive that I have been caught. I hold my breath: one second, two seconds, three seconds...

Still no Yami.

I exhale and grab a white shirt hanging overhead. I close the closet and tip-toe back to my bedroom door. I almost reach it too, but it snaps shut with a loud bang, and I let loose a loud sigh as I look up and see Yami floating above me, sitting, once again, in that invisible chair he loves so damn much.

"Going somewhere, Yuu-chan?" he asks, and I know that I'm officially fucked.

I don't know if Yami returns my feelings, which is probably why I've agreed to this date in the first place, but if there's one thing I do know, it's that he's overprotective.

Very.

"Uhh, maybe."

By the look on his face, I can tell that he doesn't like my answer very much. I walk over to the mirror and stand in front of it, deciding to change my shirt then and there. He appears beside me a moment later, his back leaning against the edge of the mirror, as I yank the new shirt on over my head. 

"Yuu-chan, are you going somewhere?" he asks again.

I involuntarily shiver at the nickname and straighten out the wrinkles in my pants with the palm of my free hand. "Yes," is all I can say.

He raises an eyebrow. "Where?"

"On a..." I swallow, because my throat is suddenly dry, "...date."

His other eyebrow meets at his hairline. "With who?" he inquires.

"Uh, a friend."

To my utter surprise, he chuckles. "Oh really?" he says, looking extremely amused.

And now I'm confused. "Uh, really."

He looks down and shakes his head silently, but his shoulders tremble as though he's crying...

Or _laughing_.

My face immediately heats up but I don't even have that much time to feel offended, for he reaches out and grabs my elbow, pulling me to him. "I think," he whispers in my ear, "that you should stay here."

"Yami, I can't," I tell him, but even I can feel my will-power evaporating like steam through my pores. "I promised," I say in one last ditch effort, but my words become non-existent and I am suddenly short of breath when I realize how close we are. "I..."

He puts his fingers to my lips. "Shh, Yuu-chan." He looks at me, eyes dark and entrancing. "Let's take a break from talking for a while."

And then he slides his finger down, under my chin, and lifts me up, before he leans forward and kisses me full on the lips. He knows just what to do, how hard and how soft to press. He knows where to touch me, where to kiss me, and exactly how to love me.

And even though he might still be a figment of my imagination, to me, he is the only real thing in this world. 


	10. Chapter 10

When I wake up the next morning, I am staring at my ceiling, and Yami is no where to be found. 

He'll show up sooner or later, I figure.

For a just a moment, I let my mind wander back to last night. Then I realize that I am blushing so hard that my cheeks are starting to burn.

It's only when I remember that I completely blew off my friend that I gasp, my thoughts shifting from Yami for the first time since I met him.

I roll over onto my side, and I search my nightstand beside my head until I find my phone, curling my fingers around the device and flipping it open so quickly I'm surprised it doesn't break off. I dial the number I know by memory and, as it rings in my ear, I search through the list of excuses in my mind that could explain why I completely ditched her last night. I feel a wave of shame pass over me and, when she picks up, my words flood out in a frenzy.

"Hello? Yuugi?"

"Oh my God, I am _so_ sorry about not showing up last night! I know we made plans to meet up and I know you must hate me right now, but please just know that-"

"Whoa, whoa, Yuugi, it's okay. Breathe."

And I do just that. Then I try again. "I-"

"Yuugi, I was trying to call you last night, but you weren't answering your phone."

"I know, I'm so sorry-"

"Let me finish, Yuugi," she says gently. "I was calling to cancel our date."

I open my mouth to apologize again, before my mind actually comprehends her words. "Wait, so you _didn't_ wait up for me at the restaurant?" I ask, and I can feel relief fill me from head to toe.

"I didn't go at all," she replies. "But I felt _so_ guilty! I thought maybe your phone was dead, and that you were standing outside waiting for me all night."

"Really?" I say. "I thought the same thing about you!"

She laughs. "Oh, well, this is a relief," she tells me. "But I'm still really sorry I couldn't make it."

"It's okay," I say honestly. "What happened, anyways?" I ask out of pure curiosity.

There is a pause, and I almost feel like she is nervous, maybe even blushing. "Well... uh, I kinda, umm, met... this guy yesterday at the library, and we started talking, and he asked if I wanted to go see a movie with him and I just -"

I almost want to laugh at the irony. "Say no more!" I say, smiling so hard, it hurts. "I completely understand."

"You do?" She breathes a sigh of relief. "Good. We're probably better as just friends anyways, huh?"

I nod even though she can't see me. "Definitely."

"Thanks for understanding, Yuugi. But I got to go for now," she says. "See you tomorrow?"

"Yup," I answer. "See you then."

We hang up on each other, and I let myself fall back onto my mattress with a wide grin. I'm so content that I'm almost expecting Yami to appear out of nowhere and do something to screw it up, like blow up my computer.

Speaking of the devil...

I glance around my room, not quite understanding why he hasn't popped out of thin air yet. Or at least told me where he was.

I look over to the left side of my room, where my mirror should be, but _isn't_.

I sit up in my bed so quickly that I nearly fall out of it.

Where is my mirror? Where is _Yami?_

My panicked mind goes through a million possibilities.

_Someone broke in and stole the mirror, bringing Yami with them._

_Yami left me and took the mirror with him._

_Yami never existed._

None of the ideas are flattering, but the last one sends me into a full-blown panic, and I stumble out of my bed, sheets still tangled around my waist as I attempt to make my way to the door. I'm only a few feet away when I see something glint a pretty gold to my right. I stop then and turn to see a small pyramid on my desk, connected to a chain. For a moment, I forget about what I was doing and approach it. It's medium in size, large enough to notice, but small enough to fit in my hands. I tentatively brush my fingers over a small decorated eye in the middle of it and know that I have seen it before. I search my memories, only to realize that I saw the same symbol on the top of my mirror.

_Yami..._

"Yuugi?"

I don't hesitate.

I turn and fly into Yami's arms, burying my face in the crook of his neck. I slowly drink him in and let him fill me; his entire being, my entire world.

" _Where_ were you?" I ask him after I compose myself.

I can hear the smirk in his voice. "Why, where you worried about me, Yuu-chan?"

"Yes, I was. Terrified, actually."

I know this is not the answer he was expecting and, when I feel fingertips pulling at my chin, I don't fight him. I look up into his eyes. They are the prettiest red I have ever seen. "I'm sorry I worried you, Yuugi. Know that that was not my intention." He kisses me so softly that I can't be sure if he really did.

"I know," I respond, sighing lightly. "I just thought that... I don't know. That maybe you were really just a figment of my imagination or something... where is the mirror?"

"Oh," he says. "That's why I was gone."

I blink at him. "Expand."

"Well," he breathes, "you know how I have to stay within certain distance of the mirror?"

I nod slowly. "Yeah. That's why I couldn't take you that far into the town that night we went out, right?"

"Exactly. I have to remain within a specific reach of the mirror. A few blocks worth probably. I don't know why, that's just how it is." He reaches around me and picks up the pyramid on my desk. "I decided that I could no longer deal with you being at school all the time, while I'm here without you." He smiles. "So, I spent all last night making this."

I glance from his handsome face to the object in his hands. "And what exactly am I supposed to do with that?" I ask him. 

"You're supposed to wear it," he replies, and then he pulls the chain down over my head, until the pyramid is dangling from my neck. The cool metal presses against my chest, and I look down at it, confused.

"I don't understand," I tell him. 

Yami grins and wraps both arms around me, pulling me flush against him. I can feel him playing with the sheets around my hips. "Let's put it this way. That," he says, motioning to the pyramid with his eyes, "is my new home now. Wherever it goes, I go."

A happiness so strong and so, so bright runs down my spine, lighting every part of me it touches in its wake. "But..." I mumble, "how...?"

He shrugs, his russet gems gleaming with something beautiful. "Let's just say I am capable of a lot more things than you know."

I roll my eyes, but I can't erase the permanent grin on my face. "I knew you had magical powers," I say. 

He laughs loudly as he walks me back to the bed. He lays down first and then pulls me on top of him. I lay between his legs, my arms by his sides and my chin on his chest. I look at him.

"Hey, Yami?"

His eyes are closed in absolute bliss and all I can do is just examine his face. "Hmm?"

"I love you."

A smile prettier than a sunset in the desert sands of Egypt plays across his lips, and he opens his eyes to gaze at me with a thousand, unspoken promises. "I love you, too, Yuu-chan."

It was then that I realized one thing.

I _love_ when he calls me that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geez, that story is so old. 
> 
> Whatever, it's being posted on here for prosperity. We all start somewhere. 
> 
> Check out my newer stories for more attempts at humor, but with better writing. XD


End file.
